Gods and Monsters
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: It's been six months since the Titty Twister and Seth and Kate have found an peace of normality they have longed for. But something is stirring in the darkness, a new threat to Kate Fuller. Can Seth and Kate overcome their future struggles? Can the brothers ever reconcile and find the woman they love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, so here's the next installment, also there will be an extra FDTD outake series. called O lord, no rest for the wicked**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

I reluctantly opened my heavy eyes as i heard the water crash against the large rocks from the ocean. Seth's arm was still locked around my waist not wanting to let go.

It had been six months since the night we escaped from the Titty Twister and lost our loved ones on the way. Both me and Seth still had nightmares over that fateful night sometimes I would get up and bake the other times it would be Seth and he would sit on our balcony sea view and just have a beer…and I suspected something else.

I would find little packets in his jacket pocket every now and then-packets I know contain drugs. I understood the pain he was going through we've bonded and become stronger together since that night knowing we share the pain of lose. But it didn't excuse what he was doing I feared I would come bake from work and see him lying on the floor dead.

Seth breathed deeply beside me he mouth parted ever so slightly. Knocked out cold.

Carefully I removed myself from his arms and headed for the shower.

I was forever thankful to Brianna who helped me find a decent place to live in Rio. Seth still kept some of the bonds securely taped to his torso when we drove away from Mexico. We were now living in a two bedroomed apartment away from the locals and prying eyes. It took a lot of work to fix it up but it now felt like home. I made Seth his usual eggs and toast with fresh orange and left a note beside the drink.

 _Gone to work, be back at 3:00 xx_

While I worked at a small family owned bakery just near Ipanema beach Seth worked as a mechanic in a…well a not so safe area. But he said he liked it like that he knew where he stood while as if he worked a well run business like mine he would feel out of place. He was kind of right with his broad shoulders and tattoos.

I smiled at Maria as I made my way into the shop, it was August so tourist season was high I grinned as I caught a little girl and boy eyeing all of the treats.

"Thank god Kate" she spoke in Portuguese "I need you to bake me some more Kit Kat cakes please"

Nodding I grabbed my apron and got to work.

 **Seth's POV**

My boss shouted at kids who were trying to steal the parts for one of the cars I grinned at his red faced. The guy was an asshole but he paid good so I suppose I could live with that.

"Gecko!"

Being in Rio I had an advantage there was no extradition which meant me and Kate could keep our names.

"What"

"Where's that little Coscorões of yours?" boss grinned walking up to me his belly fat wobbled with each movement. I stiffened and tried not to react instead I just twisted the wheel harder to try and get it the hell off this piece of shit car. "Has she finally left you, maybe I should find her?"

Fuck this!

Rising up i grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into the office "Listen to me you piece of shit you don't ask about my girlfriend again otherwise I'm going to reconstruct that fucking ugly face of your you got that?"

Boss man's eyes went wide but quickly went passive "You can't talk to me like that you piece of…" he looked down and saw I had my favourite pistol with me, old habits die hard.

"Actually I can talk to you like that, do we understand each other"

He glared at me before nodding "Good" placing the piece in the back of my jeans I walked away "I'm having a longer lunch for that you piece of shit!"

 **Kate's POV**

My feet were aching and all I wanted to do was have a nice bath…maybe with Seth. I was just placing the last chocolate rose on the cupcake when one arm wrapped around me. Panic surged through me so I turned and punched the person in the mouth

"Shit!" Seth held his jaw "well at least you can still throw a punch"

"O my god I'm sorry" I chuckled I hit his arm lightly "you shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that" he rolled his eyes and placed both of his hands on my waist I rested mine on his shoulders "It's early" noticing it was only 1:00 "did you finish early?"

Shaking his head he kissed my neck "boss gave me a longer lunch"

Rolling my eyes and smiled as he rested his forehead against mine "O yeah, what did he say this time"

It was well known Seth had a temper but in his defence he was often provoked by horrible men like his boss.

"Usually shit" Seth's hands moved south to my backside i giggled and backed away

"None of that" I handed him one of my finished cupcakes "have this instead"

"I would prefer to have both" he winked and grinned, no matter how many times we slept together it still caused a blush on my cheeks as I walked away.

 **Lord Malvado**

The man screamed as I carved his face from him - blood dripped down my hands and landed on the floor. He was supposed to find me Santanico and Kate Fuller but he failed.

Finally I brought the blade down and stabbed his neck he stopped twitching after a moment before finally falling to the ground.

"Lord Malvado?"

Turning I was greeted by Carlos, grinning to myself I took in Carlos appearance ever so formal

"What is it?"

"I've found someone who can track Santanico and Kate Fuller"

I walked round to my desk and placed the face at the side "Well bring them in"

I didn't want Santanico, se was tainted and used, over the years pieces of that sweet girl were gone and now held an empty vessel filled with revenge and lust. I still kept the picture of Kate Fuller in my desk she wouldn't be like Santanico, she was purer than Santanico ever was.

No, that girl was for me and me alone

"May I present Professor Tanner and Scott Fuller"

 **Kate's POV**

I gripped the headboard tight as my wrists were bound, gasping I arched my back and couldn't hold back the moan which escaped my swollen lips as my legs were on Seth's shoulders. My toes curled as I felt the tightening in my stomach

Seth let out a growl in approval, my spine started to tingle as his lips wrapped around my clit and sucked hard, at the same time he pushed two of his fingers inside me. Biting my lip my legs began to shake until I finally felt my release. Each time we had sex it was always a different feel of urgency and lust.

I needed him inside me, removing my legs from his shoulders Seth kissed his way up my body until we were nose to nose, leaning his body weight on his elbows my breast crushed against his muscular chest. Every part of Seth Gecko was addictive I felt his hummingbird heart beat against mine as he kisses me. Opening my legs I placed them either side of his hips before nipping his jaw, ironically Seth liked being a little bit I discovered just below his ear was the most sensitive part he liked to get bit.

"Please" I whispered my hands resting on his back and I couldn't help my reaction as he placed the head of his manhood inside me, my nails clung to his back no doubt leaving marks on his damp skin. I took in his features as he pushed himself into me, excitement and desire glittering in his eyes, his face was purely concentrating on me and this moment. Leaning up I caught his lips with mine.

I let out a shuddered breath as Seth began to move, tilting my head back Seth began to kiss and nip my neck. I wasn't going to last long – Seth moved his right hand and tangled my hair between his fingers gripping his tightly causing another delicious sensation to run over my body.

My sex tightens around him and I move one of my hands to his shoulder blade while the other rests on his lower back I gasp as he sharpens his thrusts so he's moving faster and harder inside me. Lifting himself up he rests on his knees and places my right leg on his shoulder. Moaning he tilts is head back and dives in harder. At this angle he's able to reach my g-spot. I'm a goner I scream so loudly I'm sure half of Rio heard.

"Shit" he curses as he spills himself inside me, I see his whole body tremble, his face starts to relax as he reaches his climax. We're both panting my whole body feels like jello.

Seth collapses himself beside me and runs a hand through his hair

"That was intense"

Resting one hand on my belly I giggle "Yep"

Once our breathing was recovered and the air conditioning cooled our hot bodies I cuddled up to Seth as he wrapped the cover around us.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?" I smiled at his sleepy reply

"I love you"

Turning his body so we lay face to face he managed to open his sleepy eyes and kissed my lips softly, wrapping his arms around me while I wrapped mine around his

"I love you too Kate, now and forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys so sorry to keep you waiting so long x

* * *

Chapter two

Seth's POV

The water crashed against the rocks I could hear the distant crowds of people celebrating some pointless shit. Looking down at Kate as she slept peacefully I still couldn't quite rap my head around the fact I was with her. Occasionally I would just sit and watch her as she sipped on her coffee of baked some of her cakes. She was my saviour

And I didn't deserve her

Unwrapping myself from her I walked onto the balcony, corona in hand, and sat watching the lights dance against the otherwise pitch black city of Rio. We both lost people in that hell hole. Kate more than anyone. I knew she knew I took drugs just to numb the pain and loneliness of losing my brother.

Richie

I was still beyond pissed he chose the snake queen over us, what type of life was he having now? Sighing I leaned my head back against the chair and enjoyed the cool air. The door slid open and Kate rubbed her tired eyes making my heart clench, she was fucking adorable when she just woke up. She gave me a sleepy smile before sitting on my lap and curling against me, I rested my free hand on her waist and kissed her forehead.

This was El fucking Ray right here.

"You ok?" she questioned

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep"

Nodding against my chest we both were silent just enjoying the night before Kate broke the silence

"You know I was thinking the other day how different my life would be without you" she raised her head and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes "I would probably be still stuck in the same town, living with Kyle and going to church every Sunday without fail"

Jealously surged through me as she mentioned the prick Kyle but it quickly erased as I smirked "instead you're on the run with a convict"

She smiled sweetly and took a sip of my beer "when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing"

Chuckling I brought her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist causing her to wrap her arms around my shoulders loosely "you're the best damn thing that ever happened to me, I just thought you should know"

She lightly kissed my lips "and you to me" stroking my cheek "but we need to talk about the elephant in the room" I dropped my left hand so it rested against her exposed leg before moving it up, she chuckled and stopped my hand when she rested hers against mine, our fingers entwined "stop trying to distract me"

Rolling my eyes with a grin I took the beer and finished it whole "I don't want to talk about Richie Kate" shaking my head at her "I just don't"

Biting her bottom lip she nodded and removed herself from me "I'm going to bed, join me?"

"Be there in a second"

No sooner did the words leave my mouth when the flimsy white shirt Kate wore landed in my lap, I didn't leave the bed after that.

Lord Malvado POV

I resurrected my old friends, the regulator, and set him on the quest to find Santanico and bring me her head. Me on the other hand I looked at the picture resting on my desk at the innocent face of Kate Fuller working in a little bakery in Rio de Jenerio, her hair was longer and darker then her previous picture her body and changed as well. More filled as I looked upon her curves which I wanted to touch underneath the clothes she wore.

Soon Mi Corazón

Kate's POV

I wore a simply blue dress and my sandal heels, my hair was tied in a loose bun as Seth drove me to work. Today was the anniversary of when we first met and Seth had a surprise which he wouldn't tell me.

"Can I get a hint?"

He just gave me a knowing smile which I couldn't help but roll my eyes at, some children were outside the shop waiting for their mothers as they chatted happily with each other.

"I'll see you later" leaning over I kissed his lips, he brought his hand into my hair and held me there, our tongues danced with each other as we fought for dominance. My pulse quickened as I held onto his shirt we pulled apart as we heard a laugh. It was my boss gesturing me with a knowing smirk to come into work. Blushing I gave him one last peck before saying goodbye, he gave me a wink in reply and drove away.

"That's a handsome amante you have their"

Smirking I just nodded and walked into the cooler, I sighed as it cooled my heated skin Marie joined me as she helped me unload the ice-cream cakes "do I hear wedding bells"

Laughing I shook my head "no wedding bells, we're still in our own honeymoon faze"

She tutted at me as we walked in and were greeted by the other girls who worked there she spoke in Spanish to them telling them her catching me with Seth. Rolling my eyes I placed the cake on the shelf and wrapped the apron around my waist. The other girls literally swooned at the mention of Seth I had actually banned him coming here because no work would be done, the cocky bastard loved every minute of it.

"If I had a man like that I would never leave the apartment" Silla spoke waving a fan across her face

"Can we not drool over my boyfriend please, you're making me miss him more"

The girls all cooed and pinched my cheeks, I was nicknamed el bebe meaning the baby in Spanish as I was the youngest here, they would make jokes over watching their language over the youngest having innocent ears. Our first customer entered and I greeted them with a smile.

It was close to closing time and I sighed in relief, my feet were killing me as I swept some crumps out the door I heard the girls chatting happily by the kitchen. Picking up the mat which we kept by the door and shook it out outside and smiled at an elderly couple with their shopping. But something else caught my attention as I looked down the street, a large grey and black van was parked just at the corner of a closed up shop. I caught sight of one of the men inside and he looked at me, I looked towards the sky which was getting darker by the second and a uneasy feeling crept over me. Walking back inside I said goodbye to the girls and grabbed my purse which held a gun inside.

 **Seth's POV**

I was shit at cooking so I asked Nena a guy's wife I knew who worked with me at the garage to help me, she tutted as she walked around the kitchen cleaning up the mess I had made. She spoke to quickly in Spanish so I kind of just let her talk and imagine the curses she was throwing at me.

As soon as she left I paced nervously in the kitchen, it was nearly time for me to pick Kate up and I was going over the words in my head as I felt the large ring case in my pocket. After Vanessa I swore I would never marry again but Kate was everything to me and I wanted her to be my wife. Just as I was about to grab my keys a frantic knock echoed the apartment, I opened the large door and saw a kid roughly around the age of seven panting

"señor tres hombres la llevaron llegaron en una camioneta y su tooko , por favor, usted tiene que darse prisa tomaron Kate" he tugged on my arm as i tried to undrstand him

"Whoa kid hold up take it easy"

He panted "Men took Kate"

My whole body froze before grabbing my car keys and jumping into the car.

* * *

Sorry guys if the Spanish isn't correct, unfortunitly I don't speak it

Mi Corazón - my heart but it can also meant sweet as in (my love) in spanish

Amante – Lover

Señor tres hombres la llevaron llegaron en una camioneta y su tooko , por favor, usted tiene que darse prisa tomaron Kate - sir three men took her they came in a van and tooko her, please you have to hurry they took Kate


End file.
